Truth or Consequences
by SMK KMS
Summary: Lee is an expert at keeping secrets. Or is he?


Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N I've read so many different versions of how the cat gets out of the bag that I just had to write my own. Don't want to give anything else away, but please be sure to read my A/N at the conclusion of this tale. A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

"Well Scarecrow, you seem to be in remarkably good shape after what the Russians tried to do to you," commented Dr. McJohn.

"Just what exactly did they try, Doc? I've felt like a human pin cushion for the past three days, you know." Lee just shuddered. His fear of needles, plus the fact that he knew Amanda must have been worried sick about him, had made his three days as captive a living nightmare. All he wanted to do right now was run up to the Q Bureau and into the arms of his wife. Unfortunately, Billy had insisted he visit McJohn first! At least Billy had agreed to call Amanda with the good news that he had been rescued and was in relatively good shape.

"From what we can tell, you've been subjected to several different kinds of experimental drugs—none of which seem to have had a permanent effect on you. Since I wasn't there, however, I can't be totally sure. At least we know there was no PD2 involved," McJohn said with a grimace.

"Can you tell me any more about what you remember, Lee," prompted Billy as he entered the exam room. Holding up his hand, he stopped Lee before he had the chance to ask. "Yes, I got hold of Amanda. She's aware that you are being thoroughly checked out and debriefed. She'll be waiting for you in the Q when everything is complete."

"Thanks, Billy," he said with a sign of relief. "As for remembering anything else . . . hell, I'm lucky I can remember my own name at this point. They must have pumped at least a dozen different things into my system. Doc here can't even tell much."

"He's right, Billy. All we know for sure is that nothing was lethal. Everything appears to have worn off, but you never know. I'd like to keep him here under surveillance for the next 72 hours. We just don't know exactly what we're dealing with. To be honest, I'm afraid some of the drugs might be dormant right now but come out in full force down the road. Luckily the body flushes itself fairly rapidly, so in a few days we'll know that everything is out of his system and that we're totally safe."

"Not exactly reassuring words there, Doc," Lee spat out. "And if you think I'm staying in your medieval torture chamber any longer than I have to, you're sadly mistaken."

"But we can't have you running around DC, Scarecrow. Who knows what might happen." Billy's face suddenly broke out in a silly grin as he snapped his fingers. "Do you think Amanda might be willing to let you stay with her for a few days? She could keep an eye on you. I'll even give her a temporary jump in seniority so that you'll have to listen to her—just like I did a few years ago after the Barnstorm case." Billy knew his top two agents well. Amanda would be delighted to have Lee under her astute observation. And while Lee might outwardly protest, he was sure such an arrangement would be just what the doctor ordered to calm a cranky Scarecrow. If something did go wrong, Amanda had enough training to handle it. It was also the perfect opportunity to throw them together yet again; just when were they ever going to realize that they were meant for each other? As far as he could tell, this was a win/win situation all around!

"I don't know, Billy," Lee said as he looked at the floor to hide the huge grin that was beginning to spread on his face. "Amanda's always so busy with her boys and her mother. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense," said his beautiful wife as she hurried through the door of the exam room, a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry, sir, but I got tired of waiting upstairs and just had to see for myself that Lee was all right. We'd be happy to have him as a houseguest for the next few days—provided I can tell Mother at least some of the truth . . . that he was injured on the job at IFF and needs to be observed for possible side effects of the medications he was given."

Husband and wife exchanged a quick glance and smile, letting each other know, without words, that everything was going to be fine.

"Okay, then it's settled. Amanda, you have a temporary GG16 clearance. If he so much as sneezes without permission, I want to know about it. And I don't want to see either of you here before Monday morning. That gives the drugs more than enough time to work themselves out of Lee's system."

"Yes Sir," replied Amanda as she began to help Lee off the exam table. "You can count on me. And don't worry . . . if I need anything, you'll be the first one I call."

As the pair made their way towards the door, Lee could be heard mumbling, "Amanda, I can walk perfectly fine on my own. You don't need to "mother" me, you know."

Billy just chuckled to himself. Oh how he would love to be a fly on the wall of the King household for the next few days.

What he didn't see was both of his agents mouthing "I love you" to each other as they cleared the suite on their way to the parking garage.

He also didn't see Amanda pull the Wagoneer over to the curb as soon as they were clear of the Agency's outdoor security cameras . . . or Lee lean across the front seat to give her a passionate kiss.

"I was so worried about you, Sweetheart. I know the entire Agency was out looking for you, but from what I heard there weren't really any leads."

"Considering the Russians grabbed me as I was walking from my apartment to the 'Vette, I imagine there weren't," Lee explained. "I know to keep a constant check on my immediate surroundings, but I was kind of preoccupied with thoughts of my lovely wife—who was still sound asleep back in the apartment."

"Oh, Lee, I'm so sorry about that. The previous day had just been so long . . . and we don't get to spend many nights together . . . and a certain someone kept waking me up every few hours to play "backgammon" . . . and Billy wasn't expecting me until 10 . . . so . . . I'll never sleep in like that again, I can assure you. I feel like it was all my fault!"

"NO! Don't you dare blame yourself. I was just glad you weren't there. If you had been, they may have used both of us as guinea pigs. At least one of Francine's snitches gave her a lead on where they were holding me."

"You know I wanted to come along with the rescue team, but Billy wouldn't clear me for it—something about having to answer to you if anything happened to me. I certainly hope you aren't threatening him; he is your boss after all."

"I don't threaten," he replied with a dimpled smile. "But Billy knows your record at the gun range. He wanted agents there that can hit more than the broad side of a barn."

That remark earned him a smack on his chest. He simply grabbed the offending hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you, Mrs. Stetson."

"And I love you, Mr. Stetson . . . even if you do like to insult my shooting abilities. You know, we really should get going if we want to stop by your apartment for some essentials and make it home before Mother and the boys."

After sharing another few impassioned kisses, Amanda pulled out from the curb and headed toward Lee's apartment building.

smksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmks

After a quick stop to pick up a few things at the apartment, they arrived at a very quiet 4247 Maplewood Drive. Dotty was out for the day with Captain Kurt, and the boys were safely at school. As Lee was a regular guest in the King household, no one would be surprised to see him here. The fact that he would be spending the next several days AND NIGHTS, however, would need a little explanation. But they had their cover story, so all that remained was to bring his bag in from the Wagoneer and make up the pull-out in the den.

"You know, Amanda, I am pretty good at sneaking around. After everyone's in bed, I could just come upstairs and slip under the covers with my wife," Lee said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Just you keep right on tucking in that sheet, Big Fella. You're supposed to be resting for the next few days. Besides, you're also going to be under observation. I'm planning on spending at least part of the night down here in the den."

"Now don't you go getting any ideas there," she said as he started towards her with a lecherous grin. "I'll be on the recliner and you, Mister, will be fast asleep on the pull-out. Besides, I don't want to have to explain why I'm in bed with you if Mother or one of the boys wanders down here in the middle of the night."

"But . . . "

As he started to protest, she silenced him with a quick kiss.

"I know you feel fine; I'll only stay on the recliner until I'm sure you're fast asleep. No one knows if or when the effects might resurface, and I certainly don't want to lose my husband because I couldn't spend an hour or two on a recliner. Once you're asleep, I'll head up to my own bed-alone. Mother's always up ahead of the boys, so she can keep an eye on you in the morning until I make sure the boys are well on their way to being ready for school. If you're lucky, Mother will have a garden club meeting or something tomorrow. We just might get a few hours alone . . . and get those thoughts right out of your head," she said in her "mom" voice.

"But A-man-da," he began to whine.

"No buts . . . rest for the next few days. And if you're a good boy, maybe we can arrange for an all-night editing session Monday evening-once you're completely recovered. After all, if we're both off from work for the next few days, there will be plenty of "work" that needs to be caught up on, right?"

"I'm going to hold you to that," he said with a wink. "And I'm always a good boy," he added with another lecherous grin.

"That you are, Stetson . . . that you are," she said as she rewarded him with another kiss.

smksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmk

An hour later saw both Stetson's relaxing on the couch—Lee with his feet up on the coffee table and Amanda curled at his side—as the peace and quiet was shattered by Phillip and Jaime arriving home from school.

"Hi Mom, Lee," they both said as they put their backpacks down on the floor.

"I'm starved. What's around for a snack," questioned Phillip as he headed off toward the kitchen.

"There are some apples in the refrigerator. Why don't you each grab one and come on back in here. Your grandmother should be home any minute, and we want to have a family meeting."

"Did I hear something about a family meeting?" questioned Dotty as she came through the back door.

"Yes you did, Mother. Boys, bring those apples and come have a seat, all of you. Lee and I need to talk to you."

Once everyone was settled, Amanda began with the cover story that had been approved by Billy as the boys and Dotty listened attentively.

"So, Lee's going to be with us for a few days," she concluded. "We've already made up the pull-out in the den. It's just until the doctors are sure he's not going to have an unpleasant reaction to any of the medications he was given. He also needs plenty of rest, so I'm going to ask you boys to be especially respectful and quiet when you're in the house, understand?

"Yes, Mom," they said in unison.

"Now scoot . . . go outside and play till dinner's ready. You can do your homework later. Lee needs to rest," Amanda said as she prodded the boys out the back door.

"Why don't you two just sit and relax," said Dotty. "I can handle dinner—as long as burgers on the grill are okay."

"That's more than okay with me. Why don't you let me get the grill started," offered Lee.

"Oh no you don't," said Dotty. "You just keep my daughter company right there on the couch. It looks like you could both use a little R & R," she commented as she caught Amanda trying to stifle a yawn. "I don't know why, but I get the impression that she hasn't been sleeping too well lately. But then she never does when you go off on a photo shoot—even if it's only for a few days. Between you and me, I think she worries about you. And in this case, I guess the worrying was justified."

"Mother, stop talking about me like I'm not here! And yes, I worry," she stated as she snuggled next to Lee. "After all, he is kind of special, you know."

"Now you're talking about me like I'm not here," added Lee. "And I think you're kind of special too," he added with a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

Dotty just shook her head and started to the kitchen. "Better get those burgers on before the boys starve to death," she said with a chuckle.

smksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmk

By 9:30 Lee and Amanda were the only ones left downstairs. The boys had been sent to bed at 9—after homework had been completed and checked, of course. Dotty had followed them up the steps, claiming that a warm bubble bath was calling her name. When Amanda commented that she was probably just trying to do a little discreet matchmaking, she just chuckled.

"Not exactly, darling," she said with a smile and wink at Lee.

As soon as she was out of sight, he burst into quiet giggles.

"She would have to use the words 'not exactly,' wouldn't she," Lee choked out between fits of laughter. "Like mother, like daughter, huh?"

"Not exactly," replied Amanda. Her tone was stern, but her eyes smiled up at him as she pulled his head down to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Wow, Mrs. Stetson. I could certainly get used to this. You know it's nice not having to worry about driving all the way back to my lonely apartment—although I do think a bed would be slightly more comfortable than the pull-out. You're sure I can't sneak upstairs later?"

"Don't even think about it, buster. Besides, I saw those yawns you were trying to hide while Phillip and Jaime were finishing up their homework. I think the past few days are starting to catch up with you. Since the boys have to be up for school early tomorrow morning, why don't we call it a night?"

"I hate to admit it, but you're probably right. And I saw you struggling to keep your eyes open earlier, too. Chalk it up to the stress of the past few days. But if I can't try to sneak upstairs, how about you keep me company on the pull-out?" he said with a quick wink.

"Stetson, that's not going to help either of us. Why don't you go settle in, and I'll get us both a cup of hot chocolate, hmmm?"

"Oh . . . alright I guess." He was trying to keep the smile off his face, but his dimples were giving him away. "But would you mind putting this with your rings?" he asked as he pulled his wedding band from his trouser pocket. "I usually put it on my nightstand, but . . . "

"Consider it done," she said as she opened the chain that was around her neck and added Lee's ring to hers.

Then he headed to the bathroom to change into his sweats as Amanda headed to the kitchen . . . both lost in thought about how it was definitely time for their mystery marriage to come to an end.

smksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmk

It was after midnight. Dotty should know . . . she had been awake for what seemed like hours, simply staring at the ceiling. She had heard Amanda come to bed about an hour and a half ago, so that meant that Lee must be sound asleep as well. She didn't know what medicines he had been given, but they must have been extremely potent for the doctors to be so worried about his potential reaction to them. Some days she truly worried about the film business!

I'm just going to sneak downstairs and get myself a glass of milk with a splash of Galiano. That's just what I need to help me sleep, she thought to herself.

As she reached the bottom of the steps, she heard Lee mumbling something in his sleep and thrashing around on the bed. Curious, she decided she had better check on him . . . just in case.

"Lee . . . Lee . . . wake up. You're having a bad dream," she whispered to him as she gently shook his shoulders.

The next thing she knew, he was standing behind her and had her in a choke hold.

"Lee, it's me, Dotty," she squeaked out, hoping he would come to his senses before she suffered any harm.

"Dotty? I'm terribly sorry," he apologized has he released her and she collapsed on the pull-out. "I thought you were one of the men that held me captive the other day. After all the experimental drugs they pumped into my system, I was afraid you were here to poke another needle in my arm."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about?' You know I'm staying here because of the all the drugs that were put in my system."

"But what's this about you being held captive? And what 'experimental' drugs?"

"Didn't Amanda tell you? I was grabbed right outside of my apartment the other morning by the Russians; Amanda didn't have to go in to work until later, so she was still sound asleep up in our bed. She never heard a thing. We still don't know what they pumped into my system, but at least nothing was lethal. Billy and McJohn thought it best that I be watched for a few days; they think some of the drugs might still be in my system. I didn't want to impose on your family, but Amanda insisted . . . after all, we are married."

"Oh Lee, you poor dear . . . you must have been having some incredibly wild dream there! Would you like some milk and Galiano to help you go back to sleep?" Dotty asked as she started to head for the kitchen.

Lee just chuckled. "No, I'm sure I'll be fine. I haven't really slept in days, so I'm sure I won't have any trouble nodding off again. You do ahead, though. See you in the morning," he added as he began to climb back under the covers.

As Dotty fixed her drink, she just shook her head. She really needed to talk to Amanda, but it would just have to wait until morning. Really . . . Lee was having hallucinations . . . that couldn't be good, could it? Just what kind of medications had the doctor given him? Being held captive by the Russians? Sounded like he thought he was some kind of spy, but that just wasn't possible, was it? And married to Amanda? Now that one she might be able to buy; after all, Lee Stetson was an 11 on a scale of 1 to 10. And he absolutely adored her daughter. If she wasn't so sure that her daughter would never have gotten married without telling her . . .

She continued to shake her head as she climbed the stairs with her nightcap. She couldn't wait to see Amanda's face in the morning when she filled her in on Lee's delusions.

smksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmk

Lee woke the next morning to the sound of two enthusiastic boys coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Grandma, can you make pancakes for breakfast?" questioned Phillip as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm already working on them," replied Dotty quietly. "And you had better keep your voices down! Remember, Lee's sleeping in the den."

"No, Lee isn't; he's awake. Good morning boys . . . Dotty," Lee said as he made his way into the kitchen after the boys. "No pancakes for me; just coffee, thanks."

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Amanda said as she too entered the kitchen and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Slept like a log," he replied. "Guess the pull-out is more comfortable than I thought."

He missed the strange look that Dotty sent his way. Obviously he doesn't remember the dream, she thought to herself . . . or our conversation. I'll just wait and talk to Amanda about it once we get the boys off to school. No sense in upsetting them with this craziness.

"It would have been much more comfy if you had been with me, though," he added with a huge smile.

"Lee, I thought we discussed that last night. And we're not about to discuss it again now in front of two impressionable young boys," she hissed.

"But A-man-da, we're mar . . ."

He suddenly found her hand across his mouth. "Outside . . . now , Stetson." She commanded.

"What's wrong? You're starting to sound like those Russians that held me hostage. I didn't do anything wrong . . . I'm just trying to tell everyone why we should be sleeping in the same be . . . "

Amanda's hand found its way to his mouth yet again. "Sweetheart," she cajoled, "let's take this discussion out to the gazebo, please." She hoped that trying a different tactic would get him moving.

"Can I at least bring my coffee?" Lee groused.

"Certainly. Mother, can you finish getting the boys their breakfast and make sure they make it to their bus? Boys, have a terrific day at school. I'll see you when you get home this afternoon. Love you!"

"We love you, too, Mom," they said together.

"Lee, gazebo, now!"

He knew there was no sense arguing with her when she used that tone . . . it was her "mom" voice and resistance was futile. He quickly grabbed his coffee cup and opened the back door, which he held for Amanda as she stalked outside. Both missed the confused look on Dotty's face and the grins on the boys' faces. It was good to know that they weren't the ones facing their mom's fury for once.

"Grandma, is Lee in trouble?" asked Jaime.

"No, dear, I don't think so. At least not yet," she reassured the two boys. "Finish your breakfast; you don't want to miss the bus," she reminded them as she absentmindedly started to clean up the kitchen. She would love to eavesdrop on her daughter's conversation outside but it her curiosity would just have to wait. But she did need to talk to Amanda-and soon. Something definitely wasn't right, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Meanwhile, Amanda just couldn't imagine what had gotten into her husband. Granted the whole mystery marriage thing was wearing a little thin, but to just come right out and tell her mother and the boys they were married? And referencing the Russians, too? Maybe it was the lack of sleep the past few days? Maybe it was the stress of being held captive? Wait . . . could one of those drugs still be active in his system? Whoa boy . . . this was going to be an interesting discussion!

Husband and wife quietly made their way to the gazebo, Amanda taking the seat opposite Lee. She just didn't trust herself to be physically near her husband at this point. She knew how persuasive he could be; she was safer at a distance.

"Just what do you think you were doing in there, Lee?" she began. "You know Mother and the boys don't know about our real jobs—or that we're married. Why are you just blurting things out like this? Do you want our entire family angry with us? I realize we need to come clean with them, but it needs to be done gently, and we both need to be on the same page."

"But I'm just telling the truth, Amanda."

"Yeah . . . that you are, Sweetheart; that you are," she sighed. This just cemented her gut feeling that there was still some type of truth serum in his system. It was definitely time to call Billy . . . she just wished she didn't have to go back into the house to do it. Facing her mother was not exactly what she wanted to do at the moment!

Lee was trying to stifle a yawn. "Sorry, but I just don't know why I'm so sleepy all of a sudden. Think it would be okay if I go back to sleep on the pull-out for a little?"

"Sure . . . let's go inside. The bus just came, so the boys are gone; it should be quiet." Yeah . . . until my mother gets hold of me, she thought to herself.

Lee barely made it to the den before collapsing in a heap on the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, his soft breathing told Amanda that he was sound asleep. She pulled the covers up over him and dropped a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Sleep tight, Sweetheart. I need to make a phone call."

As she headed for the phone in the kitchen, her mother turned from the sink, wiping the soap bubbles from her hands with a towel. "Amanda, just what is going on here? Lee's trying to tell us the two of you are married, and he literally had me in a choke hold last night rambling on and on about Russians."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Amanda asked innocently.

"Well, I don't mean to create an uproar, but I couldn't fall asleep last night, so around midnight I came downstairs—quietly, mind you—for some milk with a splash of Galiano to help me sleep. Well, Lee was thrashing about and moaning like he was having a nightmare. When I tried to wake him up, he grabbed me and had me incapacitated-until he realized it was me, of course. Then he gave me some far-fetched story about thinking I was one of the Russians that had held him captive. Talk about a strange dream! Then he proceeded to inform me that the two of you were married. Now I know that can't be true, but at least that part isn't so strange; after all, I for one am certainly hoping that a marriage is in the future for you two. The way you look at each other . . . it's the same way your Daddy used to look at me. But it was just terribly strange. By the time I had fixed my drink, he was sound asleep again."

"Mother, I think he's having a strange reaction to one of the medicines, just like the doctor was afraid of. I really need to call the doctor and see what he recommends. Why don't you go up and get ready for your garden club meeting . . . you do have one today, right? I'll finish cleaning up the dishes as soon as I make that phone call."

"Alright, dear. Poor Lee! That must have been some medicine they gave him to make him hallucinate like that . . . not that I would mind the marriage part, mind you." The last part was mumbled as she began to head upstairs.

Whew, thought Amanda as she picked up the phone and dialed Billy's direct number.

"Melrose here" came through the line promptly.

"Sir, it's me, Amanda. There's a huge problem, I think. Lee's been acting strangely since around midnight last night, Sir. He appears fine, but he keeps telling everyone the truth about the kidnapping. Sir, he had my mother in a choke hold in the middle of the night just because she tried to wake him from a nightmare. And Sir, he told her he thought she was one of the Russians that held him captive. I'm afraid one of those drugs was a truth serum and it's still in his system. It's going to blow my IFF cover with my family."

"Settle down, Amanda. Let me talk to Lee; maybe I can tell something over the phone."

"Sir, I'm afraid that's not possible right now. He's sound asleep. See, it seems that after he's been awake for a few minutes, he just falls right back into a deep sleep. He's down for the count right now and probably will be for a few hours."

"Alright. Here's the plan. I'll contact McJohn, and the two of us will head over to your place as soon as we can. Is the coast clear?"

"It will be in a few minutes, Sir. Mother is getting ready now for her garden club meeting. I think several of the ladies are going out to lunch afterwards, so we should be okay till 2 or so."

"Great. We'll be there shortly. And Amanda . . . don't let Lee out of your sight!"

"I won't, Sir," she replied, but she realized he had already hung up the phone.

Guess I might as well finish the dishes, she thought with a sigh. A quick glance into the den revealed a still-sleeping Lee, so she did what she always did when stressed—she cleaned.

Luckily her mother left for her meeting without incident, as Lee seemed to be down for the count . . . although Dotty had commented about her frenzied scrubbing. Amanda knew her mother was very suspicious, but at least they had till this afternoon to get things figured out. Now she just hoped that McJohn could get to the bottom of this, and quickly!

smksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmksmk

The doorbell rang an hour later, and Amanda hurried to let Billy inside.

"Sorry it took us so long," Francine apologized. "Unfortunately, Fred managed to teaser himself again so McJohn had to stay back at the office."

That bit of news put smiles on all their faces, despite the circumstances.

"But I did talk with him," Billy quickly added. "We're supposed to try to wake him up and see if he remembers anything since midnight. If he doesn't, McJohn thinks there's a good possibility that it's just the remnants of some kind of truth serum. The Russians wouldn't want a captive remembering what they revealed, right? If he does remember, then we could be looking at something a little more permanent. Let's keep our fingers crossed!"

"What are you two doing here?" asked Lee with a grin as he wandered toward the front door. "And what time is it? I can't believe I've slept for almost twelve hours straight!"

Billy, Francine, and Amanda all exchanged knowing looks. At least he didn't remember, and that was good news.

"Listen, I'll pour some coffee and get out the poppyseed cake I made yesterday. Lee, would you mind helping me? I think Billy and Francine can find their way into the den on their own."

"No problem, Amanda. And a cup of coffee sounds great," said Francine.

"I'll never turn down your famous poppyseed cake," exclaimed Billy with a grin. After all, what Jeannie didn't know wouldn't hurt her, he thought to himself.

Lee got the coffee as Amanda pulled the cake from its storage container.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to sleep that long. I really wanted to help you see the boys off this morning. I don't get to do that near often enough, you know." He grabbed her and drew her in for a passionate kiss.

"Lee, Billy and Francine are in the next room. Don't you think we should be a little cautious?"

"Cautious of what? Spilling the coffee? Dropping the cake? They're just here to check on me, and I'm doing fine!"

Sure you are, she thought to herself. Well, at least she didn't need to worry about what he might say regarding the Russians. Now if she could steer him clear of their personal relationship, she just might be able to pull this off. She certainly hoped that the effects of the truth serum would soon wear off. What had McJohn said again . . . a few days and everything would be out of his system? Could she survive? While she could pass Lee's nightmare off as the medications to their family, Billy and Francine wouldn't be fooled about the 'marriage' part!

Out loud, she said, "Of course you are, Lee. Let's get this tray to Billy and Francine. Maybe they have some more information on your kidnapping."

As she handed everyone their coffee and cake, she realized that she would be forced to join Lee on the edge of the pull-out; Billy and Francine had taken the only two other chairs in the room. Well, at least she could sit at the opposite end.

"Sorry," said Lee as he sat at the one corner. "I've been forced to sleep here on the pull-out. Seems my wife here doesn't want the family to know about our marriage yet . . . couldn't convince her to stay down here with me last night either." With that statement, he got up again and moved next to Amanda at her end of the pull-out. As if that wasn't bad enough, he proceeded to grab her and pull her into a passionate embrace followed by a long, slow kiss.

Amanda knew at this point that resistance was futile.

"Looks like you're ready to make up for some lost time there, loverboy," smirked Francine.

"Did you say 'wife'?" questioned Billy. "When did all this take place?"

"Last February. It's been a great eight months . . . well . . . if you take out the honeymoon, that is," Lee stated matter-of-factly.

Francine's mouth started to open and close like a fish out of water. Since she couldn't seem to come with a coherent thought, she simply got up, walked over to Lee, and slugged him in the arm.

Lee looked at her, his eyes wide. "Hey . . . I just meant that Amanda's getting shot and almost dying kind of put a damper on things, if you know what I mean."

Billy and Francine just looked at each other; the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place.

One look at Amanda was all they needed to confirm everything. She just sat there with her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, Lee started to crawl under the covers. "Sorry guys, but I'm just so tired."

He barely got the words out before soft snoring sounds could be heard and his deep, even breathing confirmed that he was, indeed, sound asleep again.

"I take it from the look on your face, Amanda, that Lee's not having an hallucination, is he?" asked Billy quietly.

"No, Sir. Sir, if you would just let me try to explain . . . "

Billy simply held up his hand to stop her ramble. "Trust me, I do want a thorough explanation, but I would like both of you"—he paused to indicate the sleeping Lee as well as herself—"to be coherent enough to contribute. If I could borrow your phone, I'd like to put in a call to McJohn. Let's hope he has some idea how long this is going to last!"

"You're welcome to use the one in the kitchen," she said as he rose and made his way there.

"Go ahead, Francine; I know you're just itching to start letting the sarcastic comments fly. You can't tell me that you haven't thought of about a dozen by now."

"Oh, I have; don't worry. But I'm kind of in a state of shock—Scarecrow a married man—who would have believed it! The whole being shot and almost dying on your honeymoon, though . . . that just kind of takes all the fun out of it. But don't worry," she was quick to add, "my sympathy will wear off quickly, I'm sure. And like Billy, I really want Lee to be awake when I start!"

"Don't worry; I want him awake, too. He's wacked out on some experimental Russian truth serum, and I'm left trying to explain to my boss and my best friend why we got married and didn't tell anyone. AND I have to try to convince my family that he's simply hallucinating from normal medications. It's going to be really difficult to talk my way out of Russians and marriage—especially with my mother. She's like a dog with a bone, you know! Meanwhile, Mr. Innocent there gets to sleep through the whole sordid nightmare." As she gestured toward Lee's sleeping form, she heard a very familiar voice from her childhood behind her . . .

"Like a dog with a bone, huh? It looks like you have some major explaining to do, missy. I think I'm glad Edna Gilstrap wasn't feeling well and our lunch outing was cancelled. Maybe now I'll get some answers!" Catching sight of Francine, Dotty did a double-take. "Aren't you the lady that owns the chimpanzee?"

Of course Billy picked that exact moment to come back from his phone call in the kitchen.

"You again! Mr. Melrose, is it? And what exactly do you have to do with all this craziness? I should have known the government was involved. Amanda, let me call Joe. He's a lawyer; he'll know what to do. Poor Lee . . . he's just an innocent bystander in all this mess. Just what kind of medications was this man given? And why?" These last few questions were asked with a good deal of forcefulness—accompanied by the drumming of fingers on the nearby doorframe.

"Dog with a bone, indeed," Francine mumbled under her breath.

"Mother, please! Let's take this discussion to the kitchen. I think everyone could use another cup of coffee, and Lee definitely needs his sleep."

As everyone moved to the breakfast nook, Amanda steeled herself for the onslaught. Trouble was, she couldn't make up her mind if she was delighted or upset about the course of events over the past few hours. She did know that she wasn't looking forward to facing this alone. Oh Lee, wait till you realize what you've started, she sighed.

"Amanda, I just want to let you know what McJohn said before this discussion gets started," Billy quietly told her. "Apparently further tests on Lee's blood came back this morning. He was given quite a potent truth serum apparently. McJohn feels that what's occurring now is being caused by remnants of it in his system. The fact that Lee doesn't seem to remember anything is a good sign. Everything should clear up in the next twenty-four hours or so."

"That's great news, Sir. But I'm afraid . . . between Francine and my mother . . ."

Billy just patted her arm. "'I'm here to help in any way I can, Amanda. You and Lee have my heartfelt congratulations, too," he added as he winked.

Once they were all seated, everyone just stared at each other—no one knew quite what to say—a first in the West/King household.

"Mrs. West," began Billy, "I think it's time I properly introduced myself."

Dotty started to interrupt.

"No, please permit me to continue. You see I am with the Agency, just as I told you when we met previously. Ms. Desmond here is my assistant," he added as Francine smiled at Dotty.

"What you don't know," he continued, "is that I'm actually in charge of approximately twenty different intelligence operatives—most of whom are out in the field at any given time. Your daughter here . . . and that man asleep in your den . . . are by far my best team."

"So you're telling me my daughter is a spy! Why that's impossible. Amanda, please tell this gentleman that you work for IFF as Lee's assistant."

"Mother, I'm afraid that Mr. Melrose is right. Well . . . maybe not so much about Lee and me being his best team . . . but I am an intelligence operative. We really don't like the term spy."

Francine took in Dotty's expression and tried to help. "Mrs. West, Amanda has kept all this a secret in order to help protect you and her boys. The less you know about what she does, the less the enemy can torture out of you."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better," Dotty spat out at Francine.

"Please, Mother, just listen for a little. I'm going to try to explain, but you have to realize that a lot of what would make this easier to understand is classified. That, and my 'partner' is oblivious in the den. Not much of a partner right now, if you ask me!"

"That's okay," Billy assured her with a pat on her hand. "I'll help with explanations where I can."

"So will I; I know this isn't going to be easy," sincerely added Francine. "Besides, I'll just add it to Lee's tab. It's hard to tell who owes who more right now. This will help swing the scales in my favor." The smile on her face was genuine.

"Okay . . . well . . . Mother, do you remember the day almost four years ago when Dean had me take him to the train station and I left in such a hurry that I just threw my coat on over my nightgown?"

As the story began to unfold, Dotty simply sat, mesmerized. Amanda did most of the talking, with Billy and Francine adding a few comments here and there.

As she told the story of her career at the Agency, she also started to get the fixings together for sandwiches. As it was almost noon, she figured everyone would be hungry. Francine even helped. Amanda just grinned at her; after all, it was pretty difficult to mess up a sandwich!

Amanda kept right on with the story as everyone dug into their lunch.

When Amanda ran out of steam, Dotty finally asked the second most important question on her mind. "So he really was held captive by the Russians and injected with all kinds of different experimental drugs?"

"Yes, Mrs. West," confirmed Billy. "While I can't give you too many of the details, he was subjected to about a dozen different experimental drugs. Unfortunately, we don't know all of the side effects, but apparently one of the drugs was an extremely potent truth serum. Luckily he doesn't seem to be remembering his confessions, which indicates that he should be free of the effects in the next twenty-four hours or so."

"You also realize, of course, that everything we've told you cannot, under any circumstances, be repeated. That's a big part of why Amanda has been leading this secret life for the past four years," added Francine.

"No wonder you worry so when Lee's on assignment," said Dotty softly.

"Well . . . Mother . . . many times being on assignment means that we don't know exactly who he's with, what they're doing to him, or where he is."

"And I'm assuming that you're with him on some of these assignments."

"Yes . . . we work best as a team; we're partners. I watch his back, and he keeps me safe."

"Well he certainly didn't keep you safe last February in California," Dotty fumed. "If that's an example of how protective Lee is of his partner . . ."

"Mother, we weren't out there on an assignment. We were on vacation and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lee's always telling me to stay in the car to keep me safe. He claims I never listen. This time I did, and the bullet found me in the car."

"Okay . . . it's just going to take me a little time to digest all this. You always did have quite the active imagination, Amanda. But I still have one more question, and it's the most important one in this whole discussion."

"What is it, Mother?" Amanda was certain she knew what was coming next. She could throttle Lee for being oblivious at the moment!

"Are you and that handsome man asleep on the pull-out really married?" Dotty asked with a strange expression on her face.

Amanda felt the blush begin to rise on her face. Luckily, Billy stepped in and saved her.

"Mrs. West, I need to assure you of a few things before Amanda tells her side of the story." He looked directly into Dotty's eyes and waited to proceed until she finally nodded her consent.

"When Lee handed your daughter that package at the train station, he and I both thought that her involvement in this crazy business would be limited to that one small incident. As soon as I met her, however, I knew that she had the innate talent to succeed in this world of espionage. She's a natural . . . better than at least ninety percent of the agents I've ever worked with. And while I cringe every time I send her on an assignment, I'm confident that her instincts and Lee's experience will bring them out on the winning side. If I didn't have complete faith in both of them, I would never send them into these situations. Of course, she and Lee do have a way of finding trouble all on their own," he and Francine both chuckled a little at that last statement.

"I also need to tell you a little bit about the man asleep in the next room. I've known Lee for roughly fourteen years now, and most of that time I've been his boss. He's one of the best agents in the business, but he has had his share of ups and downs. I've been with him through some of his most challenging cases, as has Francine. He's a maverick—tends to act first and think later. He's also gone through hell and back on a personal and professional level. He met Amanda when he was at one of his all-time lows. Frankly, I was extremely worried about him . . . afraid he was going to get himself into a situation that would get him killed."

At the look of horror on Dotty's face, Amanda just squeezed her mother's hands and nodded for Billy to continue.

"Amanda here saved Lee . . . and continues to do so on a daily, both on and off the job. She watches his back, but she also keeps him on an even, steady course. She's given him a life preserver to hold on to when things get rough. Oh, he didn't like working with her at first . . . fought me every step of the way when I partnered them on assignments. But after the first few weeks, I began to realize that, even though he was outwardly complaining, he was thoroughly enjoying it. As time went on, he actually started requesting her help. That's when I knew he was hooked—at least on the professional level. But I could see in his eyes that he was beginning to become hooked on a personal level, too. I told him a long time ago that their personal relationship, whatever it was, was fine with me. While talk of marriage doesn't surprise me, I am just as shocked as you to learn that they've already tied the knot in secret."

"However . . . I do know this," he sighed as he locked eyes with Amanda. "I've thought of Lee as a son for many years now, and I couldn't be more delighted to have you as a daughter-in-law, my dear." With that, he leaned over the table to place a kiss on her cheek.

"You're going to make me cry, Sir."

"Oh, p-lease," groused Francine. "Enough with the mushy stuff, would ya? I hope this doesn't make me the ugly step-sister!" While her voice was gruff, her eyes and smile told Amanda that she was just as happy for her as Billy was.

"Francine, you are anything but ugly. But you have been like a sister to both Lee and myself—a very loyal sister and great friend. Having said that, I know you're going to get me back for each and every one of the times I've lied to you about my relationship with Lee, aren't you?"

"You betcha . . . and when you least expect it, too," she exclaimed with a smile.

"Mother, are you alright? You've been sitting there, perfectly quiet, for the past ten minutes." Everyone turned to look at Dotty.

"Oh, I'm fine-just trying to process everything. It's been quite a revealing twelve hours! And I understand the secrecy about your jobs—although it sure does explain some of the crazy stories you've told me lately. Don't worry, Mr. Melrose, my lips are sealed," she quickly added. "What I don't understand is the secret marriage! The boys and I positively adore Lee. From the sounds of things, your boss here is on board. So . . .

"Why keep it a secret? Well, there are several reasons really. Once Lee finally admitted his feelings . . . "

A large snort could be heard coming from Francine. "Sorry—it's just you said Lee and feelings in the same sentence. Guess I'm just going to have to get used to the new, domesticated Scarecrow."

"Scarecrow?" questioned Dotty.

"Most agents have codenames, Mother. I'll let Lee explain how he ended up with his later. Anyway . . . once things progressed, we just didn't want to wait. But you and the boys had just really met Lee. We both felt it was just too soon to spring it on you. Plus with Joe getting re-married, we were afraid it would be too much for the boys."

"Then there was work. I know, Sir, that you've said you're fine with our relationship, but we were afraid that Dr. Smyth wouldn't be as understanding. We wanted to continue to work together and didn't want to put you in the middle. I believe Lee used the term 'plausible deniability' if that helps, Sir."

"If I can start calling you Mrs. Stetson, don't you think you can start calling me Billy?" He gave her a great big smile. "And you need to let me worry about Austin Smyth. He might be in charge of the Agency, but I'm in charge of my agents. You've been married for eight months, and it hasn't affected your work in the least. Smyth will just have to get over it."

"Thank you, _Billy_ ," Amanda said shyly. "There's actually another reason for the secrecy that you might be able to help us with. The case we handled a few weeks after we were engaged scared us. We were, and still are, worried about our boys' safety—as well as Mother's."

Francine snapped her fingers. "Kai's son!" she exclained.

"Exactly, Francine. His son was taken to get to him. Neither of us could stand it if something like that happened to Phillip or Jaime."

"But Amanda, wouldn't it actually be safer if Lee was here all the time?" questioned Dotty.

"It's amazing that you can see that when your daughter and son-in-law can't," remarked Billy. "Everyone would actually be much safer if Lee lived here fulltime. And it's not like the bad guys don't know about your partnership. The Agency offers classes for families of agents, and you know we've always had your house and family covered whenever there was a threat. The way I see it, all of your reasons for secrecy are moot at this point, correct Mrs. West?"

"Correct," Dotty agreed. "It's time to get this marriage out in the open."

Knowing she had her mother's approval, Amanda proceeded to pull the long chain that held their rings over her head. "Guess there's no reason to hide these anymore, either." She carefully slipped her wedding and engagement rings onto her left hand. Just as she was slipping Lee's ring back on the chain, she sensed his presence behind her.

"Hi there! How are you feeling, Lee?" she questioned as she turned to face him.

"I'm feeling great, but then I think I probably should after more than twelve straight hours of sleep. I can't believe it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon! Billy . . . Francine . . . why are you here? Mrs. West . . . Amanda, can I see you in the den for a second?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Certainly," she replied as she headed for den—stopping to place a sweet kiss on his lips as she passed him.

"Amanda, what's gotten into you," he hissed when they were out of sight of the three people in the kitchen. "Your mother knows we're dating, and I'm pretty sure Billy realizes we're involved on a personal level, but Francine? Doesn't she think we've broken up?"

As he took her hands in his, he spied her rings on her left hand. "Amanda, they'll see your rings!" He truly was beginning to panic, and Amanda realized she was happy to see that panic on his face . . . it meant that the drugs had worn off and their effects would not be permanent.

She slowly stepped toward him and gave him a kiss that took his breath away. "Oh, Sweetheart! It's so great to have you back. Why don't you put your ring on, too?"

"But Amanda . . . "

"Think about it, Lee. What did you just see in the kitchen, hmmm? My mother—your mother-in-law—is sitting with Billy and Francine. They just had lunch together. My mother and 'that horrible Mr. Melrose' have agreed on something. Francine is being nice to me. And we have the Russians to thank."

"Sorry . . . I know that was a relatively short 'Amanda ramble,' but I don't think I followed a thing. Dotty, Billy, and Francine had lunch together? And there was no blood-shed? Okay . . . as strange as that seems, I actually believe you. But just what in the hell do the Russians have to do with it?"

"Do you remember our last case? Being held captive and used as a guinea pig for the Russian's experimental drugs?"

"Sure I do. And I remember being rescued, debriefed, poked and prodded by McJohn, and sent here for a few days of R & R. I finally fell asleep on the pull-out around ten last night and just woke up, right?" He was beginning to wonder, as Amanda just shook her head.

"And you don't remember having my mother in a choke hold in the middle of the night? Telling her all about the experimental Russian drugs in your system? Telling her that we're married?"

"Nooooooo!" he said as quickly sat down on one of the chairs.

"You don't remember trying to discuss our sex lives with the boys this morning over breakfast?"

Lee's head was now in his hands.

"How about assaulting my lips in front of Billy and Francine? And calling me your wife in clear, unmistakable words?"

He stood up at this point and began to pace, running his left hand through his hair.

"Sweetheart, calm down please. The good news is you don't remember a thing. According to McJohn, that means the drugs are out of your system and the truth serum's affects are not permanent. The bad news is there are three people out there in that kitchen waiting to talk to you, Stetson." She placed both her hands on his arm, and he instantly felt better.

"Guess it's time to face the music, huh?" he asked as he slowly slipped his wedding ring onto his finger.

"Hey . . . you're facing a beautiful Viennese waltz. I had to face the 1812 Overture—alone!"

"I'm so, so sorry that you had to face this alone. I'm not sorry, however, that the cat's out of the bag." With that, he drew his wife in for a steamy, sensual kiss.

As they walked arm-in-arm back into the kitchen, Dotty quickly rose to give Lee a big hug. "Welcome to the family, Darling," she said as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm still upset, mind you, that you two felt you had to keep everything a secret, but I'm delighted you've finally made an honest woman out of my daughter."

"Lee . . . son . . . I couldn't be happier for both of you," Billy said as he gave Lee a brief embrace and slap on the back. "You better take good care of her, you know. 'Cause if you don't . . . "

Francine had moved to stand just behind Billy, but with his last statement, she quickly moved forward and gave Lee a big hug then began pounding him on the chest with her fists. "Because if you don't, I'm going to do more than this, buster!"

"Hey, why are you hitting me? I've been taking excellent care of her!"

"Oh, this right now isn't about your lack of care. This," she said as she gave his chest one last hard punch, "is for keeping your relationship and marriage a secret. I thought we were better friends than that . . . all of us." She was looking at Amanda now. While her words were gruff, the smile on her face was sincere.

"We're really sorry," Lee and Amanda said at the same time as they looked all three of their guests.

"I think we can forgive them, right ladies?" Billy offered. Francine and Dotty shook their heads in unison.

"But can my beautiful wife ever forgive me for leaving her to face the three of you alone without my backup?"

"That's alright, Sweetheart. It really wasn't so bad." She grinned up at her handsome husband. "Besides, you're going to have the much tougher end of the deal . . . you get to face the boys!"

A/N I've wanted to write this story for ages, but I could never come up with a clever way to reveal the secret—until I saw the final episode of CASTLE, that is. Rick's emotional confession of his love for Beckett while under the influence of truth serum sounded so much like Lee's love for Amanda that this story practically wrote itself. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
